Such an assembly unit is known, for example, from DE 199 59 839 A1. A pneumatic spring combined with a vibration damper system is described there, in which pneumatic spring a cylinder tube, in which the piston connected to a piston rod is movably accommodated, is sealed by means of a special seal against the air space of the pneumatic spring. The special elastic manner of sealing permitting small motions of the cylinder tube deviating from the usual mean perpendicular.
It proved to be disadvantageous in the existing constructions that due to possibly occurring displacements between the assembly units mentioned, the piston rod connecting the body-side assembly unit to the chassis-side assembly unit is frequently subject under normal operating conditions to bending loads, which lead, due to the piston being connected to the piston rod, to increased friction in the cylinder tube of the vibration damper system, and, as a result hereof, to a poorer response characteristic of the vibration damper system.
In addition, design solutions are known according to the state of the art, in which a mount of the cylinder tube arranged on the outside at the cylinder tube is subject to extraordinarily strong forces, especially in case of high loads on the spring, at which the air space of the pneumatic spring is compressed to the extent that an existing chassis-side stop of the pneumatic spring comes into contact with the body-side assembly unit located opposite. In connection with the usual situations occurring during operation, this leads, as a rule, prematurely to impairment or failure of the pneumatic spring vibration damper assembly units known from the state of the art.